


Relax

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: Avengers (Comic), Iron Man (Comic), Ms. Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:31:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carol gets a birthday surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax

The room was dark… too dark. In fact, the whole place was too dark. “Hello?” Carol sighed heavily. “Tony?”

 

“In here!” His voice came from down the hallway that led to his bedroom. Of course. She rolled her eyes a little. Yeah, Tony would think that presenting himself with a little bow on would make her smile on her birthday. Well… it might, depending on the size of the bow… Either too small or two big would make her laugh.

 

The bedroom was dark too. “Tony? This isn’t funny.” She was starting to frown. No one should have to frown on their birthday.

 

“In here, Carol!” His voice echoed a little from the bathroom. She turned the corner and was mildly surprised that he was still fully clothed, and maybe a little disappointed. The room was flooded with candlelight, and a lovely bath had been drawn. “Happy birthday.” He smiled at her.

 

“Wow… Tony this is… are you trying to be romantic?” She looked a little skeptical. “I mean… we don’t do romantic.”

 

“I’m not being romantic.” He actually laughed. “I’m being a good friend, giving you something you need.” Her head tilted a little as she tried to figure out what he was getting at. “Some time to relax. And,” he smirked, “it’s a chance to see you naked and wet.”

 

“Tony, you see me naked all the time.” She smirked back. Were those rose petals in the water? Wow… “But thank you. Really. This is lovely.” He took her jacket from her and moved into the bedroom as she began to strip off her clothes. “Did you make dinner too?”

 

His laugh came through the door before he did. He watched her slip into the water before actually answering her. “You got dinner last night with the team.” He leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms. He nearly smirked at her. “Don’t get greedy, Danvers.”

 

Her fingers toyed with one of the rose petals as it floated by. “I wouldn’t dream of it, Stark.” A contented sigh slid from her lips as she sank deeper into the water. She watched him push himself up off the doorframe. “You aren’t joining me?” A wicked grin crossed her face.

 

“I don’t think you’ll relax if I do.” He winked at her and turned to go back into the bedroom. A soft moan made him stop. “Carol…” His grin was growing wider by the second. “What do you think you’re doing in there?”

 

She smiled as innocently as she could. “Relaxing.” She let her fingers ghost over her clit, her eyes falling closed and another soft moan filling the room. “Wanna help me out?”

 

He rolled up his sleeves and moved closer to the tub. “Need a hand, sweetheart?” He chuckled. His hand skimmed the water for a moment before Carol grabbed his wrist and pulled him in onto of her. He didn’t have time to complain, as her lips crashed into his and she wrapped her legs around him, pulling him fully into the water. “That’s it.” He scrambled to find his knees and stopping Carol’s questing hands. “You want to play, sweetheart?”

 

She actually shrieked as he lifted her out of the water. Sure, she could have simply flown away, but she wanted to see what his next move would be. He didn’t touch the towels, barely paused as he stepped, dripping onto the carpet of the bedroom and threw her down on the bed. “We’re going to ruin the mattress like this.” She smirked.

 

“So, I’ll buy a new one.” He covered her body with his.

 

“Tony… your clothes…”

 

“What about them?”

 

“They’re getting cold!” She wriggled a little and brought her fingers to the buttons on his shirt. It found its way to the floor with a soggy slosh kind of sound, and the rest of the rapidly cooling clothing joined it. “So, you want to wish me a happy birthday?” She hooked her leg around his hip.

 

“Not yet.” His lips moved down her body before kneeling on the floor at the foot of the bed. “Come here.” He grabbed the backs of her knees and pulled her to the edge of the bad. She had no time to protest as he tongue delved between her thighs, wringing a low groan from her throat. She shivered against him as he tongue dipped lower, pressing just into her. He nibbled softly on her thigh before he spoke again. “Should’ve told you to bring the thigh highs…”

 

“I didn’t know this was a uniform kind of evening, Stark?” She almost got her laugh out before he swirled his tongue around her clit again. Her head fell back against the wet covers. “Tony… god!” Her hands fisted in the bedding. She was so close that when he slid his fingers into her she came screaming, her body arching off the bed.

 

Before she’d had time to recover, he pushed her up fully on the bed and crawled over her. “Want more, sweetheart?” She blinked up at him and nodded. A moment later, he was buried balls deep in her and moaning softly against her neck. “You feel so good…”

 

She gasped as his length brushed against the spot inside her that made her forget her own name. “Harder, Tony…” Her fingers dug into his shoulder. “Please… Harder….” She cried out as he swept one of her legs over his shoulder and did exactly what she’d asked him to. The change in angle made him bump that spot dead on instead of simply teasing it. “Oh god…” her voice shook a moment before she tensed under him, her orgasm stealing her voice. He stopped, letting her relax a little.

 

“I’m not done with you yet.” He smirked down at her as he started to move again. He reached between them, pushing on her clit as he thrust into her, making her cry out again. She lost track of all time and space, until she felt the muscles in his back tremble.

 

“Tony…” She ran her tongue along his neck before playfully nipping at his ear. “Come inside me.”

 

He groaned, claiming her lips again, letting her drink in the sounds of his climax before collapsing beside her. “Happy birthday, sweetheart.”

 

“Tony,” she rolled over a little and let her eyes lock on his, “do you think, just this once, because it’s my birthday, you could lay off the sweetheart shit?”

 

He chuckled lightly. “Not a chance in hell, Danvers.”

 

“You’re kind of an ass, Stark.” Her smile softened her words just enough.

 

He grinned back at her and winked. “Yeah. I am.”


End file.
